Kimi Gets Skunked
by celrock
Summary: An alternate take on the season 2 Rugrats episode, Chuckie Gets Skunked. What if Kimi and Kira had become characters early on in the series, and Kimi had been the one to get skunked instead? Read this to find out! A story request for Fan Fic user, niccunningham.


Author's Note: Yes, I know, it's been ages since I last published any new stories here on Fan Fiction, let alone in this fandom. And as for the Rugrats reboot, all I know is that it's scheduled for sometime this year, in 2019, but anymore details than that, are unknown at this time. All I know is, this. I've been very busy with a lot of things in my personal life, which is why I haven't released anything in a while, and I apologize for taking forever to complete another user's story request, but since they celebrated their birthday this week, and were hoping to have the story up to read this weekend, and I've ended up with some extra downtime, thanks to being up extra early on a Saturday morning, then here I go, with their story request. To anybody who reads this, I hope you enjoy the story!

Kimi Gets Skunked

Summary: An alternate take on the season 2 Rugrats episode, Chuckie Gets Skunked. What if Kimi and Kira had become characters early on in the series, and Kimi had been the one to get skunked instead? Read this to find out! A story request for Fan Fic user, niccunningham.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creators. No OC's will be appearing in this story, since the episode takes place before Peter met the Rugrats in April of 1993.

It is nighttime and the sun has set, as a skunk wanders around the yard very quietly, scurrying through the bushes. Meanwhile, Stu, Lou, and Chas are also quietly wandering through the yard, with flashlights in their hands, trying to find the skunk.

"Careful Stu." Chas whispers into Stu's ear with concern.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Stu says quietly back, just as the skunk appears before them, in the beam of their flashlights.

"AAAHHH!" The men screamed in fear, as they quickly ran away from the skunk, and back inside the house.

"How did the skunk hunt go boys?" Didi asked, sitting at the kitchen table next to Kira.

"Not so good." Chas replied, taking a seat.

"These two panicked is what happened. Simple and pure fear. It was not a pretty sight Deed, let me tell ya." Lou added, also taking a seat at the table.

"What are you talking about Pop? You turned and ran with the rest of us." Stu commented, taking a seat across from Chas next to his father.

"Sure I did, what do you think I am, crazy? Fear is one of our basic strategies of basic survival." Lou commented.

"I don't see why on earth you're so intent on catching that skunk. After all, it's got as much of a right to be here as we do." Didi defended.

"Didi is right. He is a wild animal after all." Kira added.

"It's a minnis that's why. Why I remember back in nineteen o six. My brother Sparky and I had just left the house…" Lou starts to say as he tells one of his wild tales of his childhood, as we move over to the playpen in the living room, where Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi are all wearing their pajamas, looking out the window at the backyard, where they recently saw the skunk pass by.

"Hey Chuckie, what's a minnis?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, what's a skunk?" Chuckie asked.

"Well whatever it was, I think we just saw one." Tommy added.

"He looked cute!" Kimi exclaimed with excitement.

"Yeah, like a stuffed animal that moves!" Chuckie added.

"I've gots an idea, let's go play with it!" Kimi suggests, heading towards the exit of the playpen.

"Great idea Kimi, let's go play with it." Tommy agrees, unlatching the playpen with his screwdriver and leading his best friend and sister out the open door of the kitchen into the backyard.

As they sneak past the adults at the table, their conversation about the skunk is overheard.

"Skunks are no laughing matter. They can get into your rutabegas and cause no end to trouble." Lou points out.

"But Pop, we don't have any rutabegas." Stu comments.

"Not anymore you don't." Lou finishes up just as the toddlers enter the backyard.

"Ooh!" They all exclaim, looking around the wide open backyard at night.

"Come on guys, let's find that skunk." Tommy says, bravely stepping off the patio into the grass.

Chuckie and Kimi follow him, when something spooks Chuckie. Tommy looks over to what spooked Chuckie, only to see that he left his star ball in the grass beneath the picnic table.

"Is that the skunk?" Chuckie asks.

"Nah, that's my ball." Tommy replies.

"Your ball? What's it doing out in the nighttime?" Chuckie wonders, as the trio continues to search the backyard.

"Ooh, look!" Kimi cries out, pointing to a little nome statue out in the yard.

Chuckie screams in fear as Tommy approaches the statue.

"Nah, that's not the skunk neither." Tommy comments, as his pajama covered foot hits the base of the statue.

"I know, the skunk's playing hide and go peak!" Kimi suggests.

"You're right Kimi, the skunk's hiding! Only question is, where? If you were a skunk, where would you hide?" Tommy asks his friends.

It's at that moment, when Chuckie recalls the skunk heading off into the bushes.

"Member, he went under there." Chuckie comments, pointing to the bushes.

"Yeah Chuckie, you're right! Come on let's go find it." Tommy suggests, pushing the bush back to crawl beneath it.

"I'm not going into that bush Tommy. If it was a daytime bush, I might go in there I might, but a nighttime bush, uh uh, you can say whatever you want Tommy I don't care." Chuckie says, crossing his arms across his chest and standing in place out in the grass in the yard.

Tommy continues to pull back the bushes and starts making his way through them.

"He's the braveliest baby I ever seed." Kimi comments.

"You got that right Kimi, he never gets scared. Tommy, don't go through there if you don't want to." Chuckie adds.

"I know, but I'm going." Tommy says, before disappearing into the bushes.

As he crawls through the bushes, nearly getting caught on a vine, Chuckie and Kimi pace around the bushes out in the yard.

"Come on Chuckie, let's look some more for that skunk out here." Kimi suggests with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you crazy Kimi? It's scary out here! But it's scary in those bushes too! And what if he never comes out." Chuckie says in panic, just as the skunk approaches them.

Eager to play with it, Kimi jumps out in front of her brother.

"Hi, I'm Kimi, wanna play?" Kimi asks, reaching out to pet the skunk.

"Kimi, what are you doing!" Chuckie exclaims in fear, trying to grab his sister, but it is too late.

"Come on skunk, let's play tag! You're it!" Kimi cries, as the skunk turns around and runs through the yard, with Kimi chasing after it.

"Kimi! Come back!" Chuckie screams, but Kimi is too busy playing Tag with the skunk to be paying any attention to her older brother.

No sooner were they over at the opposite side of the yard by the fence, when Kimi is giggling loudly, making the skunk feel uncomfortable. It stands still, tilting its tail up, letting out its awful spray all over Kimi. She coughs loudly at the odorus spray as it hits her in the face.

"Kimi!" Chuckie cries, before breaking down in tears.

The adults overhear Kimi's cough and Chuckie's cries and rush out into the backyard to see what is going on. Also just at that moment, Tommy crawls out from the bushes, when Chas, Kira, Stu and Didi catch up to their kids.

"Tommy! Chuckie! Kimi! How did you three get out here…" Didi starts to say, when she detects an unpleasant odor in the air.

"P.U!" Stu comments.

"Uh oh." Chas and Kira comment when discovering their daughter, who has been sprayed by the skunk.

The following day, Tommy is in the playpen telling the events of the previous day's events to Phil and Lil.

"Then I heard some noises like I had never heard in my life! They were awful!" Tommy exclaims.

"Was it the skunk?" Lil asks.

"Nah, it was Kimi and Chuckie. So I got out of that old bush just as fast as I could, but it was too late." Tommy responds.

"You mean…" Phil adds.

"Yep, Kimi got skunked." Tommy finishes up his story, just as the doorbell rings.

Didi goes to answer the door to find Chas standing there holding Chuckie's hand, and Kira carrying Kimi. Chuckie, Chas and Kira all have tissues up their noses to help block out the skunk odor.

"We're having trouble finding a cure for Kimi's skunk smell." Kira comments.

"We've tried everything and the skunk smell just won't come off!" Chas cries in worry.

"Don't worry Chas and Kira. Let's come on inside and see what to do about your daughter." Didi suggests, leading the Finsters into the living room.

Kira is about to go set Kimi down in the playpen, when Didi redirects them to the couch.

"Uh, I think she would be happier over here." Didi says, leading Kira over to the couch, where she places Kimi down, and the adults head into the kitchen, while the toddlers, head over to the couch to check on Kimi.

"Hey Kimi, eww!" Tommy comments, holding his nose.

"I wouldn't get any closer than that." Chuckie suggests, standing across the coffee table, holding his nose.

"Sorry I'm so smelly you guys. Mommy and daddy have been giving me all sorts of baths and stuff to play in, but none of it is working." Kimi explains.

"I like the smell." Lil says.

"I wanna get skunked too!" Phil cries, as the twins run up to the edge of the sofa, right in front of Kimi.

"No guys, it's yucky, and mommy says I can't play outside or go to the park to play until it's all gone." Kimi says, looking sad.

"Well then, how are we gonna get you unskunked Kimi?" Tommy asks.

"I don't think they're ever gonna get Kimi unskunked." Chuckie replies with uncertainty.

"I know we'll find a way. We just, need to keep thinking." Kimi suggests, looking around the living room, a finger up to her lips, as she drifts off in thought.

Meanwhile, at the kitchen table…

"That's it, our house will never smell the same again." Chas laments.

"Never did smell all that great if you ask me." Lou comments.

"How about a tomato bath?" Didi suggests.

"Tried it, the tub's permanently stained, and no effect on Kimi." Chas responds with disappointment.

"How about a good scrubbing with soap and water?" Didi suggests.

"Tried it, six times. Kimi's skin started to come off, and the skunk smell was just as strong as it's ever been." Chas replied.

"I even gave her a bath with some bath bombs and some of my assential oils from Japan, and even that didn't do the trick. I also tried the old baking soda and dish soap remedy, and that didn't work either." Kira added, looking about ready to cry.

"I heard somewhere someone tried using tomato paste." Stu suggested.

"We tried it. The paste totally gunked up the drain, with no effect on Kimi." Chas replied.

"Well, there's one sure remedy for skunk smell. Come on Stu, Chas, time to grab us some shovels." Lou says, as he stands up from the table.

"Shovels?" Didi and Kira ask simultaneously in curiosity.

A little while later, everybody is out in the backyard, as the adults are digging up the yard to make a mud whole. Chuckie turns to his sister, looking sad.

"It looks like it's all over for you Kimi, you're about to be buried." Chuckie says.

"I think they're making me a new mud hole to play in! It looks like fun!" Kimi cries excitedly, running over to where the grown ups are digging.

Eager to play in the mud, Lou runs up to Kimi, and picks her up.

"It's the mud bath for you little fellow." Lou says, taking off Kimi's clothes, until she's completely naked, and sticking her down in the hole.

Kimi's smile widens, as she's dropped down into the hole.

"A mud bath?" Stu asks, uncertain if this remedy will work.

"It's an old Shaker remedy. And I never met a Shaker who smelled like a skunk." Lou replies.

"How long do we leave her in there?" Didi asks.

""Oh, three days top, maybe a week to be on the safe side." Lou states.

"A week?" Kira asks in unpleasant surprise.

"All right all right, how about twenty minutes." Lou compromises, with the rest of the adults nodding their heads in approval of this plan.

Lou gets to covering Kimi in mud, as she kicks and splashes around in the mud, having fun in it.

"Dag nabbit, hold still Kimi." Lou cries, as her muddy hand splashes his face, covering his glasses.

Half an hour later, once Kimi calmed down enough to allow Lou to dry off his face with a towel, and finish giving her the mud bath, the mud falls off of her, and the adults approach Kimi, coughing immediately, as the skunk odor has only become more intense.

"Well Pop I gotta hand it to you, looks like this time you…" Stu starts to say, before coughing at the unpleasant smell in the air.

"She's still skunked." Kira comments.

Chas nods his head in agreement, looking disappointed.

"I don't understand it. I'm going to have a word with those Shakers." Lou protests, holding his nose.

"What would you suggest we try next?" Kira asks.

"I've got an idea." Stu says eagerly, Kimi looking as eager as Stu to try his remedy.

A little while later, Chas, Kira, and Stu are down in his basement workshop with Kimi, and several bottles of perfume.

"Ooh! This one's podent." Stu suggests, spraying the perfume all over Kimi, who smiles widely, breathing in the cent of the pleasant aroma.

Just as he sprays the perfume, Didi heads down the stairs to give the adults a message about a phone call she had recently finished.

"That was mom and dad. They're bringing over a pot of Borscht for dinner." Didi announces.

"Borscht huh? I sure do love that cold beet soup." Lou comments, coming up behind Didi at the bottom of the basement stairs.

Meanwhile, Didi sniffs the air and walks over to Stu who's still holding the bottle of perfume in his hand he sprayed on to Kimi a few moments earlier.

"Stu, what have you done? This is my Odis Wa Perfume, one-hundred and fifty dollars an ounce!" Didi shreaks in unpleasant surprise.

"Well, it worked." Stu comments, trying to laugh it off.

"No it didn't, now she smells like a skunk who's ready for a hot date." Chas comments.

"Oh dear." Kira mutters in disappointment.

Later, while everybody is waiting for Didi's parents to arrive for dinner, the kids are up in the playpen, trying to figure out another solution to cure Kimi of her skunk smell.

"I've gots an idea, I need to go get me a message, like what mommy does sometimes." Kimi suggests.

"What's a message?" Chuckie asks.

"You know, it's that place where mommy goes, it's dark and they have soft music playing, and it smells really nice. Mommy lays down on this table thing that's all made up like a bed, another nice lady comes, and rubs all of this sweet smelly stuff all over mommy. Later, she comes out of the room, dressed, and smelling like the message place." Kimi explains.

As Kimi explains her idea, the vision of Kira getting a massage appears from Kimi's point of view, from the last time she went to one of her mother's massage appointments with her, but in true baby fashion, she mixes up the word, massage, for message.

"Great idea Kimi, but where is this message place." Tommy asks.

Kimi sighs in disappointment.

"It's too far away. We have to go by car with a growed up." Kimi responds disappointedly, just as the doorbell rings.

Didi answers the door to find her parents, Boris and Minka standing on the front porch, and Minka has a huge pot in her hands.

"Hello everybody, I brought the Borscht!" Minka says, placing the pot down on the kitchen table.

"It tastes like glue, but what can I say, I've been eating it for sixty years." Boris mutters under his breath, before taking a wiff of the air.

"Eye y y what is that smell?" Boris asks in disgust.

"Boris, I told you not to make anymore remarks about Didi's house keeping." Minka whispers to her husband.

"What about my house keeping dad?" Didi asks bitterly.

"Actually it's Kimi. She had an encounter with a skunk and we can't seem to get rid of the smell." Stu responds, as the kids sit off to the side on the kitchen floor.

"So, kids are suppose to stink, it's the way of the world. In the old country you grew up sleeping with the goats. To think you didn't stink a little." Boris explains.

"Oh my!" Kira exclaims, covering her mouth with her hands in disgust.

"Don't listen to him. He actually came from a very well to-do family. He wouldn't know a goat if it bit him." Didi whispers to Kira, to ease her nerves.

"There's an old Russian folk remedy for skunk, follow me." Minka says, walking into the living room with the other adults following her.

Back in the deserted kitchen, the toddlers put their heads together, all of them but Kimi, holding their noses.

"Those growed ups are never gonna get Kimi unskunked. If we don't wanna hold our noses forever, we've gots to find a way to get rid of it ourselves." Tommy suggests.

"Wait a second you guys, I think I see just what I need!" Kimi cries, pointing to the pot of Borscht on the table.

"A bath in the Porscht? Are you crazy?" Chuckie asks, uncertain of his sister's plan.

"It's all we've gots! And besides, if it don't work, maybe we can try giving me a message." Kimi suggests.

"But we don't know how to give a message." Phil comments.

"Or where to get the smelly stuff that's rubbed all over the body." Lil adds.

"Or the table." Phil adds.

"Or the soft music!" Lil adds.

"Or the dark…" Phil starts to continue, before Tommy cuts them off, fearing this could result in an eventual argument between the twins.

"You guys, stop! Let Kimi try the Porscht. After all, if my daddy can get a grease spot off the driveway with that stuff, maybe, it might just get rid of Kimi's skunk smell! Go ahead Kimi, let's try the Porscht." Tommy instructs.

"You're right Tommy, I'm gonna at least, give it a try." Kimi says eagerly, as she runs over to the table, climbs on a chair, then on to the table, and into the soup.

"It's cold, but feels good!" Kimi cries, as she begins to splash around in the soup.

The other toddlers climb up on to the table, and see to splashing around in the soup with Kimi, giggling and having fun, just as all of the adults hear the commotion in the kitchen, and hurry back in the room to see what is going on.

"Oh my goodness! The kids!" Didi cries, running over to the table.

"My Borscht!" Minka cries, rushing up next to her daughter.

"My daughter!" Kira cries, reaching into the pot of Borscht to retrieve Kimi.

"Kimi! What were you doing?" Kira asks, taking a wiff of the air, and noticing something different.

"Oh my goodness! The skunk smell has disappeared!" Kira exclaims excitedly.

The other adults also take a wiff of the air, and see what she means.

"Oh my gosh! Kira, you're right! Kimi doesn't smell like a skunk anymore!" Stu adds.

"That's amazing!" Lou comments.

"Looks like we won't be eating my Borscht after all." Minka says sullenly.

Stu turns to Chas and Kira.

"Let's go pick up a couple of pizzas, wanna come?" Stu asks.

"Sure!" Chas and Kira respond simultaneously as they head out of the kitchen to go grab dinner.

"Boris get me some towels and we'll get these kids cleaned up." Lou suggests, grabbing a spoon and taking a taste of the Borscht.

"Mmm, tastes even better than usual!" Lou comments, after taking his taste.

Once the kids are cleaned up and back in the playpen…

"Wow Kimi, that's great! You don't smell like a skunk anymore!" Tommy cries.

"Nope, looks like I won't be getting no message today, but it feels good to smell like me again, cuz you guys always holding your noses when you were around me, was getting a bit, weird." Kimi commented, as she holds her own nose while saying the last part of that comment, making her own voice sound funny.

"My voice sounds funny when I do that." Kimi comments, releasing her fingers from pinching closed her nose.

The other toddlers agree with her, as they burst into fits of laughter, and Stu, Chas, and Kira head outside to go pick up pizza for dinner.

"Well, glad that's over." Stu comments.

"Agreed." Kira adds, just as the skunk approaches the trio of adults, taking them by surprise.

"AAAHHH!" They all scream, as a view from the top of the Pickles house is seen, and the screen, cuts to black.

The End

Author's Note: Well, that concludes this alternate take on the episode. Hopefully, I kept Kimi in character, as I rewatched the original episode on Amazon Prime before coming in here to write the story, and thought about how Chuckie was reacting to the situation, but also had to remember how opposite Kimi is in comparison to Chuckie. Kimi, is a lot more like Tommy, with a very bubbly attitude and positive outlook on life. Therefore, while Chuckie in the original episode, wasn't all that hopeful in getting cured, Kimi looked at each failed attempt as another opportunity to try something new, figuring she'd eventually, get cured of her skunk smell. I should also note, that the part where I had Kimi play Tag with the skunk, making it eventually spray Kimi out of discomfort, I got from the Playhouse Disney show, Stanley, where Stanley's dog Harry, got skunked while on a camping trip, in a similar fashion, trying to play with the skunk, only to get sprayed as a result. And finally, to make this version slightly different from the original episode, recalling how in the original episode, Chuckie considering running away to an island where everybody stinks, Kimi had another plan she'd try if the Borscht didn't work, that being, getting a massage, or as I had them pronounce it incorrectly, as that's something the Rugrats are well-known for, having them pronounce massage, as message. I also do believe that massages are a very much middle Eastern form of medicine, connecting Kimi's idea she didn't end up having to use, and her Japanese harritage a bit. If you made it this far, I thank you for reading, and, while I'm unsure as to when I'll return with anymore new stories, to niccunningham and anybody else who read it, I hope you enjoyed the story, take care, and, talk soon.


End file.
